(Applicant?s Abstract) The trainers of this Post Doctoral Training program have trained 119 trainees over the last ten years. 55 of whom are active in academic research, 44 are laboratory directors in industry and 20 perform service and research. We propose to continue a postdoctoral training program in hemostasis and thrombosis on the Campus of the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center,(OUHSC) for M.D. and Ph.D. candidates who seek careers in hematological research and who wish to study on lymphocyte, function and mechanisms of hemostasis including the interaction of plasma proteins with vascular endothelium/platelets. This program is divided into three tracks. 1. Hemostatic proteins (structure and function) including thrombomodulin, endothelial protein C receptor, proteins C and S, factors V and VIII/vWF, tissue factor/factor VII and platelet p-selectin. 2. Role of receptor/ligands in platelet, endothelial cell and lymphocyte function. Early events in differentiation of marrow stromal cells and lymphocytes. 3. Animal/clinical studies, including protein C and S deficiencies, and factor VIla in patients with thrombotic and vascular degenerative disorders, the role of the protein C network in thrombotic and neoplastic diseases, and in the response of baboons infused with E.coli. This program will prepare the trainee for a career in academic medicine and hemostasis research. Trainees are selected from physicians who have had at least two years of postdoctoral training in straight medical, surgical or pediatric residency programs and from PhD?s in biochemistry, pathology, physiology, or microbiology. In accordance with the principle of affirmative action, we actively seek female and minority applicants. The criteria which we use for successful completion of training are the ability to run their own laboratory, write their own grant proposals and carry out their own independent research in basic science and research orientated clinical departments. Two to three years of training are allowed on the basis of performance. M.D. trainees do not have any formal patient care responsibilities while on this training program. This training program is implemented by the Cardiovascular Biology Research group of the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation, (OMRF) on the OUHSC campus. This group is located on the lst and 2nd floors of the Acree/Woodworth Building, OMRF. This serves as the administrative and conference center for the training grant. Training in laboratory research also is conducted in the laboratories of the Department of Medicine and St. Francis Fdt. (OUHSC). All members of the faculty work closely together under Specialized Center of Research (SCOR) and Program Project (PP).